


All I Ask Is You Let Me Be There

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Peter loves her for that, Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gamora can take care of herself on a mission, He just gets very protective of her, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loyalty, Missions, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Praise Kink, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Quill, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sexual Assault, Smut, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: He knew Gamora was just playing a role and had to cozy up to the prince. It had been her idea....But as Peter watched the monitor of the security feed Rocket hacked into, the prince slid his hand around Gamora's waist and pulled her closer to him. Peter felt his blood begin to boil.





	All I Ask Is You Let Me Be There

Peter wasn’t jealous.

He knew Gamora was just playing a role and had to cozy up to the prince. It had been her idea. She said she could get the intel (blackmail) that the Guardians needed in order to provide the K'aitian civilians with the energy resource they were in dire need of for the past five years. They’d been cut off from it ever since the prince came into power, and hoarded it for his own.

So, yeah. They were in a tight spot: the prince was heavily guarded, he spent all his days in his gilded castle. There was no other way to get to him except getting close to him.

But as Peter watched the monitor of the security feed Rocket hacked into, the prince slid his hand around Gamora's waist and pulled her closer to him. Peter felt his blood begin to boil.

He’s got a good thing going with Gamora. Real fucking good. They had been sharing a bed on the regular for....

Wait, was it coming up on seven months now? Damn. Felt like no time had passed at all.

Before Gamora, Peter would have thought of anything past 7 daysas 'settling down' and balked at the idea, but with her it was so easy. And not just easy, _enjoyable_. Sex with her was even more mind blowing than all of his wildest dreams. She could bend in all these different positions, she opened herself up to him in a way that made him feel like the most special, luckiest man alive, and just watching her hair bounce and ripple when she did non-sexual, mundane things like walking across the room, or helping him fix the Benatar, stifling a laugh when they finished and found themselves filthy and sweaty. Even those times, when she wore a tank top and her hair was pulled back, it was enough to get Peter half hard just looking at her.

He never thought it would be this simple, this effortless, to be in love. To wake up beside her and only feel peace as he’d lean down to kiss her, both of them long past the embarrassment of morning breath.

But it wasn’t just that. They worked well in battles together. Peter could come up with plans on the spot but Gamora had the sense to offer different approaches, more stealthy ones that had more than Step 1 And Wing It, that sometimes worked out even better than said ‘wing it’ mentality.  

Even though they worked together, even though he was with her nearly every minute of every cycle, he could still sit with her for hours whenever they had downtime, hanging out and talking about anything and nothing, lounging on the long couch with his head in her lap as she looked for jobs on the holo or carefully polished her assorted weaponry.

Most topics revolved around his mom and Yondu, Gamora’s concerns over the others, Terran customs, his music. Peter held her close when she woke screaming from nightmares, and he helped her breath, as he bid his time until he would finally be able to shoot the ugly smirk off that shitsack Titan’s face.

Anyway, Gamora was the easiest person to talk to, always listening intently to Peter’s stories. And when she told him about her past, he wished he could make it so that she and her family (her people) didn’t have to suffer. But all he could do was hug her and hopefully help her work past it for a moment. And he loved their little rituals of patching each other up after a mission.

Sure it wasn't all roses all the time. They had occasional disagreements, mostly when their funds were low and Gamora somehow managed to find a kid with a sob story to help out, free of charge. Peter got that she wanted to help people, make up for things she’d been forced to do, balancing out her past actions (though she never used that word and her visible shudder when he said it made him stow it away for good.)

But they couldn’t work every single job for free. And one time they’d had a huge fight about Peter risking his life and coming an inch close to death, so she could make it out of a nest of giant batlike monstrocities, but he realized Gamora had gotten so pissed off because she cared deeply for him. 

And now, Peter was watching some slimy prince putting his hands all over her. And she had to pretend she liked it.

Peter knew she was good at her job, she was just playing a role to get them into the palace. But it didn't make things easier to watch her smile and see the creepy prince’s hand sliding down to grip her waist. Peter knew the skin underneath her sheer dress, he was achingly familiar with her skin's taste and texture. 

He didn't think he owned her or anything, but rather that there was an unspoken agreement that they would exclusively seek out each other's embrace. Peter himself had stopped checking out other women after he and Gamora kissed. It wasn’t because other women weren't hot, but because they just weren't.... her.

And this dude was putting his hands on her, in all kinds of place Peter didn’t like.

The prince brushed his hand against Gamora’s thigh, and Peter squeezed the bread roll in his hand and dropped it, a hard small ball with crumbs flaking off.

"Watch it,” Rocket said from his seat opposite Peter, shaking him out of his thoughts. “You're gonna spill that shit all over the deck.”

"I'm not jealous," Peter said.

Rocket quirked a brow and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the control board. "Okay."

"I'm not," Peter repeated.

"Then why you leakin’?" Rocket asked and Peter looked down. He was now crushing the half empty can of seltzer he had snatched up, which was now all empty and dripping on the floor.

"Dammit," he muttered getting a rag to clean it up.

"Relax, Quill,” Rocket said, tapping a few buttons on his control panel as Groot padded into the cockpit, almost as tall as Rocket. “Gammy's fine. She’s a big girl, and she only got eyes for you. You know that right?"

"Not worried about her," Peter said, idly raising his hand to wait for Groot as he toddled over to Peter, his branchlike arm stretching out for a high five. “I'm worried about this greedy, ugly ass creepazoid.” He looked up at the security feed, right as the prince cupped Gamora's cheek. Rocket zoomed in on her face as she began to smile.

But Peter noticed her legs were firmly crossed and her hands were still at her sides, drifting toward her sword hilt. Peter had nothing to worry about.

The prince leaned over to whisper something in Gamora’s ear. She giggled, playing the part of the wide-eyed, smitten foreigner.

The bastard then had the fucking gall to slide his hand up her thigh.

Then, it happened so fast that Peter could barely process it: the prince grabbed a handful of Gamora’s ass and squeezed it, hard, his smile twisting into a smug smirk.

Gamora gasped and tried to jump up, looking shocked and with a hint of her real self shining through. But the prince held her down, one of his hands still gripped around her backside, and another clenching on her forearm.

A haze of black fell over Peter’s vision, like a veil. Like when he would stand up too fast and spots clouded his vision.

His heartbeat felt like a drum solo in his ears, and he could only stare at the screen for a few seconds as the rest of the sounds seemed to rush out of the cockpit.

Then, he bent down to fasten his jets onto his boots.

He didn’t quite know what he would do with all those guards, but he’d sort them out when he got to them.

For now, there was only the basic outline of a plan running through his head.

Step One: Fly down there.

Step Two: Get Gamora to safety.

Step Three: Beat the piece of shit prince within an inch of his life.

“Hold ya horses, Quill,” Rocket called out to him lazily, his voice slightly muffled by the rush of blood in Peter’s ears, and he shot back up to face the viewscreen.

Gamora was holding the prince in a solid headlock, her hair down as she pressed her pin against his jugular. His face was all bruised up. Rocket slammed his tiny hand on his console, turning up the volume so they could hear her.

“You _will_ give your people access to the energy fields. Or answer to me.”

“Yeah,” Peter whispers as he watched Gamora, his vision clearing. “That’s my girl.”

“You have so many issues, Quill,” Rocket said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

 

 

When Gamora came back an hour later (Drax and Mantis in tow before they peeled off to head toward the small kitchen), Gamora took one look at Peter right as she entered the cockpit, and she sighed. 

"You watched, didn’t you?" she asked, balancing herself on the back of his chair as she slipped off her heels.

He reluctantly looked away, his veins still thrumming with rage toward the prince.

She dropped the heels and ran her fingers through his hair. “I told you not to do that.”

“Yeah,” Peter said, looking away. “I know. You okay?”

“Yes. His people are now better off, and he’ll appoint someone else to take over as a real leader, not a dictator,” Gamora explained as she kept touching Peter’s hair, sinking her hand into his curly locks, he immediately leaned into her touch, slowing his harsh breathing as she carding through his hair reassuringly, soothing him. But he still couldn’t quite shake his anger toward the prince. He stopped himself from telling her about how he went nearly blind with rage when the prince grabbed her ass, like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. He closed his eyes as he toyed with his Zune, turning it over and over in his hand as he reminded himself to breathe, to remember she was here, she was safe, she single-handledly got the job done.

Gamora had handled everything like the pro that she was, and Peter mentally kicked himself for doubting her. He tried reassuring himself that she wasn’t with that bucket of turds anymore.

She had been perfect, as she always was, during her mission. But Peter couldn’t help imagining how it would feel to wrap his hands around the prince’s neck and squeeze.

“Doesn’t feel so good when someone does it to you, huh?” He wanted to say to the prince.

“Remember when you had to flirt with Enqok to get us into that ambassador’s vault, right?” Gamora asked, shaking him out of his twisted fantasy.

“That was totally different,” Peter said, and Gamora sighed, rolling her eyes. “I barely even touched her.”

“But she was all. Over. You. I couldn’t bear to see someone else touching you.”

Peter paused, automatically licking his lips as he let that sink in. “What did you do?”

“She broke one of the punching bags in the training room,” Rocket said. “Split it right open.”

“Snitch,” Gamora muttered.

Rocket shrugged “That’s what you get for taking two weeks to replace it.”

“I didn’t know we got a new one,” Peter said, voice faint

“That’s because you haven’t used it in months,” Rocket said, snickering.

“We’re leaving,” Gamora said as she took Peter by the hand, before he could retaliate with a witty and cutting remark.

“Hey, do us a favor and try to keep your, eh.... 'workout' down, will ya?” Rocket yelled after them. “We ain’t on the Quadrant no more, and Groot likes to hang out around your door sometimes, hoping you’ll come out to play. I don’t want him getting’ an earful of Quill’s high note.”

“Not worth it,” she said, stilling Peter with her free hand on his chest before he could stomp back to give Rocket an earful.

 

 

She nearly pushed Peter through the door of their bedroom and all the way toward their bed. Peter fell backward onto the small, but sturdy mattress, bouncing up a little.

“Sit,” Gamora told him, “I’m going to take a shower. Need to wash off that disgusting prince’s cologne.”

Peter managed to contain himself until Gamora left, then he fist pumped. Feeling better already, he turned on his Zune and searched for just the right song that was meant for the two of them. He had found a lot of songs for them since inheriting the device, and he had the feeling that when Gamora came back, they were going to do more than just dance.

Finally, Peter found the perfect choice. He plugged in the cord and set the Zune on the small table next to the bed. Olivia Newton John’s smooth voice flowed throughout the crude speaker system Peter had set on the floor in the corners of the room (he asked Rocket for help in putting the speakers up on the ceiling, but Rocket just gave him the speakers while muttering that he didn’t want to take one step into “Quill and Gammy’s sex chamber.)

Peter pushed Rocket out of his mind, not wanting to dwell on his rude descriptions when he knew that tonight was going to be very special. He took off his shoes and placed them neatly inside the small closet on the far side of the bedroom, and then he sat on the edge of the bed, letting the song wash over him as he waited for Gamora.

He had to rush over to the small table to play back the song a few more times, until Gamora came back, tousling her wet hair in a towel.

Peter groaned at the sight.

She walked over to him (it didn’t take her long, due to the small size of their bedroom), and gently nudged his legs apart, so that she could stand between them. When she got close, he wrapped his arms around her back, leaning his head forehead into the soft, fluffy towel that covered her.

“’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Though he couldn’t see her, he could picture Gamora raising her silver brows. “For what?”

Peter frowned, pulling back from the towel to gaze up at her. “Being an idiot. I should’ve trusted that you could handle yourself. I just get so....” He trailed off, darting his eyes to the side.

“So.... What, exactly?” Gamora pressed.

“I can’t stand the sight of other guys putting their hands on you. Even for a job,” he said, and his blood started boiling when he thought of the creepy prince again. “I know I shouldn’t have watched, but I wanted to keep an eye out for you, and I just. I don’t know.”

Gamora took his chin in her hand and tilted his face back toward her. “New rule,” she said. “When one of us is looked at or touched by someone else, or if we touch someone else, for whatever reason, we let it go after the moment’s passed. You can be angry if you want if it happens. I’ll understand. But afterward? It’s not worth discussing.” Gamora’s intense gaze softened. “I have spent too much of my life hiding from love. I refuse to have my first.... and only....relationship ended by some stranger.”

“How do you feel?” Peter asked, lowering his hand so they were just underneath the edge of her towel, under her ass. He paused there, waiting for her go-ahead.

She pressed closer to him and hummed happily. “I’ll feel better if you keep going.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his hands underneath her towel and began kneading her gently.

After a few moments of him massaging her ass, she lifted herself up and straddled him in the blink of an eye, letting her towel fall open and drop to the floor.

“God, you’re fucking amazing, babe,” Peter murmured as he kept holding onto her ass, cupping it in both of his hands, his palms practically spanning each cheek.

She rolled her hips against his clothed body a few times, then lowered her hand down to his belt buckle.

He shook his head. “Can I touch you? Please?”

She angled her head to the right, a knowing smirk playing upon her beautiful lips. “That’s what you’ve been doing.”

“No, I mean.... Just touch you.” He wanted to sooth her, comfort her. He wanted to help her come apart and be left with the memory of only his hands on her for the day, rather than someone else’s violent grabbing.

“Yes,” she whispered and he lifted her up and gently lay her down on the side of their bed.”

“Peter,” she breathed, reaching up to drag him down by the neck to capture his lips in another long, heady kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he would never, ever get tired of that.

“I was bone dry the whole time I was with him,” Gamora said when they pulled apart for air, as if she was talking about the weather. Peter eyes fluttered open and he stare at her. “ _You_ are the only one who does things to me,” she said. “You’re the only one who can make me hot. Make me wet.”

She took his hand in hers and guided it up to her mouth, and she sucked on one finger lovingly, then another, and another.

“Fuck, I feel better already,” he nearly grunted, hard as a rock. But he ignored his boner. This wasn’t about him anymore. “Can I make you feel better too?”

He slid his hand down her stomach as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

“Peter,” she whispered, but not as a warning. “You don't have to....”

“I want to.”

He stopped the motion of his hand until she nodded, biting her lip with anticipation. He slipped in his middle finger, already wet from her mouth, into her warmth below, stretching her slowly, getting lost in her barely audible sighs. “Fuck,” he rasped at the sensation.

She let out a soft cry as Peter took his finger out, then traced small circles around her clit. She put her hands on his face and kept her eyes open. Normally she shut them when he was touching her like this, but he knew this time she wanted him to see the effect he had on her.

“Oh, God, Peter, your fingers....” She moaned as he slipped a second one inside her. “I love them.”

“Tell me why?” he asked, voice ragged as he leaned over her, sweat beading at his hairline. She was writhing around underneath him, her hips rolling upward as he slid his fingers back out, enjoying the feel of her slickness on him.

“They’re strong. Firm. Thick and large,” Gamora said now outright panting as she gazed up at him, her hair gorgeously fanned out around her face on the pillow. “Tough, but not too rough. You use them to help others, and work, but when you’re with me…” She glances at his fingers, slick with her desire for him, only him out of every single being there was in the universe, and she fucking licked her lips at the sight of them.

He was panting now too, his eyes half lidded with lust, at hearing all these things she thought about him. Every trace of his previous rage was gone, replaced with devotion and his singular goal to bring her to the greatest heights.

She had never been this open, this talkative and complimentary toward him. The first time they had sex, she stared at his dick for about half a minute before proclaiming it, “interesting,” and to see her progress gradually to telling him he was the best lover she ever had, to telling him things like the fact that he was the only one who cared if she had an orgasm, the way he moved inside her was incredible, and actively wanted her to, to palming his balls and saying she liked how they looked and wanted to kiss them, suck them. After she made him come with her mouth, she told him that was the first time she ever did that to anyone.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had,” Gamora moaned. “Your cock, your hands.”

He slid his fingers back in, enjoying making this last, making it slow for now.

“You use them to make me feel so.... good,” Gamora said. She herself admitted she wasn’t the most eloquent with her dirty talk but Peter wouldn’t have her any other way. “No one has ever done that before. But that’s not the only part about you that makes me like this.”

Peter waited, feeling almost drunk, but not with the haze of rage that had previously clouded his brain. Now it was nearly shorting out with passion and care for her, as she slid her hands down to his arms, fully trusting him to bring her to completion. He brought his free hand to circle around her breast, lightly thumbing her nipple as he continued thrusting in and out of her with his right hand.

“Your tongue. Your cock, too,” Gamora went on, and his erection nearly twitched at hearing that. “When you’re inside me, I can feel the stars.”

“Really? You can?” Peter asked, his words nearly slurred with the heady sensation of lust. He knew that, she told him before and made him come before just by saying she loved him being inside her, when they had only been half dressed and dry humping. He would’ve been embarrassed that time, but he made up for that by licking her to completion afterward.

“Yes,” she said.

“You make me feel so good too, baby,” he groaned, starting to piston his fingers in and out of her. “Just seeing you like this makes me wanna come in my pants right now. You’re so fucking gorgeous, you’re a pro in battle, you take care of us.... It’s hard to see why you want me of all people.”

“Because you know me better than anyone else. Because you take care of me too,” Gamora whispered, lifting her hand to place it on his cheek. “Like now, with your fingers.You know how to use them. You’re.... you....” she cried out as he sped up his movement inside of her, pressing his thumb down on her clit, the way she liked it. “That’s it,” she panted. “You know what I like. Exactly what I like. You do what I want, when I want it.”

“I’d do anything for you,” he mumbled, leaning forward to catch her lips in a yearning kiss. “Anything you want.” He moved down to press kisses to her throat.

“I know. and that’s why I love you so much.”

It wasn’t the first time she’s said it, but it still got to him every time. He continued his ministrations on her, slowing down his movement a bit as she spread her legs even more and then when he kissed his way back up to her mouth, she met his lips with equal force. He moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, as if in worship, as she tightened her grip on his arms.

He was lost in her kisses, in the feel of touching her in their bed. Here, he could be hers. He didn’t have to worry about anyone hurting her, or making her feel like she was anything less than the most wonderful woman in the galaxy. He wasn’t thinking of anything else other than getting her to come, giving her the ecstasy she deserves tenfold.

“I want so much for you, Gamora,” he mumbled, when they separated and Peter pulled back, as he starts speeding things up again. “You were great out there. Perfect. I know I should remember that, but I’m always gonna wanna keep you safe.”

“I know, and I will too,” Gamora whispered, gazing at him with so much love and devotion Peter felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “This is just you and me, here, Peter. You don’t have to think about anyone else. Just you, doing this, loving me the way you do.... it’s more than enough. It’s more than I ever dreamed of.”

“I wanna make you feel better,” he said. “I wanna make you come.”

“Then don’t stop,” Gamora pleaded, panting, her chest rising and falling faster and faster as Peter nodded and knew what he had to do.

He thrust two of his fingers knuckle deep, pressing down on her clit with his thumb, and watched her face as she closed her eyes and gripped his arms, lifting her hips up off the mattress.

God, she was so fucking beautiful. And he was so fucking lucky to be here with her. It wasn’t just sex, it was something completely on another level, seeing her hand fly up to cover her mouth, muffling her cries, and seeing her start to come. Letting him see the side of her that no one else got to.

He watched her in awe as she writhed in pure pleasure against him. He leaned down and kisses her neck as she rolls her hips, arching up against his hand as he picks up the pace, keeping his fingers buried deep inside her, fucking her with his hand with all his might, and then he pressed on her clit just at the right angle.

“Peter!” she moaned from behind the back of her hand.

He would never get enough of hearing her cry out his name.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her mouth against his shoulder as she let out a long, muffled sob into it. She contracted around him as her hips stuttered against the sheets, then her entire body was shaking beneath him.

That was the most beautiful thing Peter ever seen, and felt.

Slowly, mindful of her sensitivity, he pulled out his fingers. She collapsed back against the bed, panting and twitching uncontrollably.

He reached over to grab the towel, which fell off the bed, but kept his eyes on her as he maneuvered back on the bed, cleaning up a bit. She’d came all over the bed, and had confessed he was the only person who made her do that.

A tear trickled down her cheek as he tossed the towel to the side. She was still riding out the ebbing waves of her orgasm, her breath hitching, a slight sob in her inhales as she clumsily pulled Peter close to her. She pulled her on top of him and, like always, he obliged, wiping her tear from her face.

She wrapped her arms around him. “So good, Peter, that was so, so good.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, gentle and reverent in contrast to the breakneck pace he used while fucking her with his hand. She was still uncontrollably sighing and crying as she hugged him.

“Thank you.”

His arm started to ache, the blanket was on the ground and one corner of the sheet had come off. The bed was still slightly covered in her slick, and their room was now permeated with her scent.

Peter knew he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here with her.

 


End file.
